Various types of machines may use a work implement to transfer material from a work site and load this material onto transport vehicles (e.g., trucks and railroad cars). These machines include excavators, wheel loaders, backhoes, and other material moving machines. The transport vehicles that are loaded by the machines may have a particular load capacity determined by a manufacturer's maximum load rating and/or other factors, such as, for example, weight restrictions for on-highway vehicles. To promote maximum utilization of the transport vehicles, it may be desirable to load each transport vehicle as close as possible to its load capacity. Overloading the transport vehicle, however, may have negative consequences. Particularly, placing too much weight on a transport vehicle can significantly increase maintenance costs for the transport vehicle or create costly delays if the excess material is removed prior to transport.
To monitor the weight of the material placed onto each transport vehicle, machine manufacturers have developed payload calculation systems. A payload calculation system may determine the weight of a material currently carried by the work implement (e.g., weight of material in an excavator bucket), as well as the total weight of a material loaded onto a transport vehicle during a particular cycle or time period. For improved productivity, the payload calculation system may determine the weight of a material carried by the machine and/or work implement while the machine and/or work implement is in motion (rather than performing static measurements).
One method for determining the mass moved by a work implement is disclosed in “Identification of Inertial and Friction Parameters for Excavator Arms” by Tafazoli et al. (the Tafazoli publication) published in October 1999. The Tafazoli publication discloses a mini excavator with instrumentation and computer control. The computer controller includes a dynamic model of the mini excavator's rigid link manipulator. The model predicts the joint torques of the mini excavator in both static and dynamic conditions and accounts for Coulomb and viscous friction in a dynamic condition. The results of the Tafazoli publication along with a developed algorithm can be used for dynamic payload monitoring.
Although the mini excavator of the Tafazoli publication may account for viscous and Coulomb friction in a dynamic condition, it may still be suboptimal. Specifically, the model of the Tafazoli publication may not account for certain rotational forces (i.e., centrifugal and inertial forces due to rotation of the manipulator about an axis that is substantially perpendicular to the surface below the mini excavator). Neglecting these rotational forces may introduce errors into the calculation of the payload mass.
The disclosed machine system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.